Of Contests and Chatrooms
by CSFlinxStalker
Summary: May discovers that there is a new region of only contests! She makes friends through a new chat program in the Pokenav, but who can they be? Will this affect her journey? Contestshipping in later chapters! Sorry if it gets a little OOC!
1. The Message

Well, I've gotten obsessed about Contesrshipping (MayxDrew), so I got this idea for a fic. I might not continue on **Shattered **for a while, sorry. So, this one has CS in it (Obviously) and I'm not sure about the rating. The highest I would go is T for injury, but that's it. Enjoy and please review!

Asteriah, the CS and Flinx Stalker.

**PS: I do not own Pokemon or any charaters made by the company. I only own my characters and my region. Do you know how much CS fluff there would be if I did? **XD Anyways, onwards!

* * *

May flopped down on her bed in her room in Petalburg. Her brown hair scattered messily on the sheets. She gave a slight yawn. She had separated from the others and went home when Max started his journey as a pokemon trainer a few weeks ago.

"There isn't anything to do! I just spent almost all my money, I just trained my pokemon, there isn't another contest for a while, and I already walked all over the town! I need to keep busy for at least a few hours!" She complained, sitting up on the edge of her bed.

Just as if on cue, May's pokenav **(AN: I don't know if she has one or not, just pretend she does!)** began to vibrate and make a loud noise. That caused May to jump in surprise. And fall off the bed in the process.

When she got up, May took out the annoying device and looked at the screen, which had a message:

_Attention all Pokemon Trainers/Breeders/Coordinators/Etc.-_

_A new system has been installed into the Pokenav network. You may now open a chat room and wirelessly chat with others! You may create a username and have a small profile on yourself. We hope you enjoy this new feature._

May looked at this message and checked the menu. There was the new option, and she was bored, so, what else is there to do? She sat on the bed again and thought for a moment.

A few minutes later, May had signed up and opened a chat room for fellow coordinators. She signed up as BeautiflyGirl.

**BeautiflyGirl** has signed in.

**BeautiflyGirl:** Just testing…

**Jirachi'sWish** would like to join your conversation.

**Raiku-kun** would like to join your conversation.

**ContestStar **would like to join your conversation.

May pressed okay on the screen happily. "Didn't think they'd come that quick…" she muttered.

**Jirachi'sWish:** Wow, I found some more coordinators! Most people on this thing would rather battle than compete in contests.

**Raiku-kun:** So, anyone going to the contest region? It's called the Retar region. First contest is in Astri Town.

**BeautiflyGirl:** I've never heard of it. Is it far from Hoenn?

**Raiku-kun:** No, not really. It's about a few miles north of Lavaridge. A big forest separates the two regions.

**ContestStar:** Sounds interesting. I might go there.

**Jirachi'sWish:** I live in Retar. Astri Town isn't hard to miss once you're out of the forest. It's my hometown, and from any direction, you can see the Star Shrine at the center.

**Raiku-kun: **The system there works the same way as gym battles, except they are contests.

**BeautiflyGirl: **So you get badges at each town by a gym leader through contests?

**ContestStar:** I think I've heard of that kind of gym. There are three judges, like in a regular contest, and it goes the same way as one, except it's only you against the gym leader, right?

**Jirachi'sWish:** Yup. I've already got all 8 of my badges. I just compete for fun in the regular contests held here.

**Raiku-kun**: Well, I'll talk later. I'm traveling right now back to Retar. I'm getting kinda busy right now. Bye!

**Raiku-kun** has signed out of the conversation.

**BeautiflyGirl:** Is it hard to get the badges?

**Jirachi'sWish:** No, not really. The difficulty level works the same way as in Hoenn. The first few towns are easy, and then it gets harder as you move on.

**BeautiflyGirl:** Okay then. I'll get off for now. Talk to you later!

**Jirachi'sWish:** Okay. Let me know if you're going to go. I can tell you more about it then.

**Jirachi'sWish** has signed out of the conversation.

**BeautiflyGirl:** So what about you, ContestStar? Are you going to go to this region?

**ContestStar:** Probably. I might end up running into a friend there. I think she gets annoyed when I sweep the contests as if it was too easy to do.

**BeautiflyGirl:** Are you trying to impress her?

**ContestStar:** Well, I actually don't know. She is sort of my only friend. I just don't want to bug her too much that she'll hate me or something.

**BeautiflyGirl:** My guess is that you should just be a little nicer to her. If you do go to Retar, do you want to meet up sometime in Astri town?

**ContestStar:** Okay then. I'll mail you when I decide. I have to go train now. See you later.

**BeautiflyGirl:** Okay. Bye!

**ContestStar** has signed out of the conversation.

**BeautiflyGirl** has signed out and closed the conversation.

May put away the small device and thought about this new region. It sounded good, and she might have just made a few friends that are going to this region. What was there to loose?

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" She called as she went downstairs to look for either of her parents.

In some other part of Hoenn, **(Or wherever La Rousse is. Just imagine it somewhere else that Petalburg. ) **another person was putting awaytheir Pokenav. The person looked out the window of the room they were in.

"Be a little nicer, huh?" The person wondered for a second. They flipped their hair and watched the sun set. "Maybe I should go to Retar…" the person thought out loud. The door to the room they were in opened and a Roselia walked in.

"Come on Roselia. Let's go practice. We're going to a new region for contests." The person said, walking out the door to outside and motioning for it to follow.

"Roselia!" It replied happily, following its trainer, excited at the news.


	2. More Messages and an OC?

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" May said as she hugged her mother.

"Just call when you get there, okay?" Her mother, Caroline, asked.

May nodded and let go of her mother. She went back to her room to start preparing, and then later chatted again on her Pokenav with the other three coordinators.

(Woo, here is where you enter a montage….those things in movies where the clips fade into each other to show a passing of time.)

The next afternoon, May came back in her room from training and saw that there was a message waiting for her. She smiled when she saw it was from ContestStar.

_BeautiflyGirl,_

_I did a little research, and they are holding a Masquerade ball for a festival there. It starts in a few days and it will begin near midnight. When you get there, I'll be wearing a mask that resembles a Roserade's face and I will be holding a rose myself. I will wait for you in the park in the town then. _

_Hoping to see you still,_

_ContestStar_

The brown-haired girl lay down on her bed, still staring at the message.

"Wow, a Masquerade! It sounds so great!" Then she got up.

"But what's a Roserade?" May asked no one.

She got up, went to the computer in her room, and searched it up. A picture of a grass pokemon like a Roselia appeared on the screen. Its head was a huge white rose with a green 'mask' covering its eyes. The skirt of the Roselia was now a leafy cape and the roses on its hands now bouquets.

May's pokegear started to vibrate. She looked at the screen, which said that she had another message. After she opened it, it said it was from Jirachi'sWish.

_BeautiflyGirl-_

_Are you going to Retar? I'm leaving in two days to get back early. I forgot to tell you; in Astri Town, it is almost the Twilight Wish festival. There is the Moonlight Masquerade ball later near midnight. It's going to be so beautiful there! Please reply soon!_

_Jirachi'sWish._

_PS: I am going to be in Odale Town until then. Do you want to meet up sometime?_

She wondered about it. "Should I?" she asked herself. Mulling this over in her head for a few moments, she replied:

_Jirachi'sWish-_

_Sure thing. I will meet up with you tomorrow, okay? I'm going to Retar too. ContestStar just mailed me and told me a little bit about the festival. It sounds great!_

_BeautiflyGirl_

May set up her alarm clock for early tomorrow and left her room.

(Scene change! Yay! D)

A boy about 17 with messy black hair sticking out from under a black hat and aqua blue eyes walked along a path in a seemingly endless forest. He took out his pokegear and turned on the chat system. He clicked a few options and typed a message:

_Hey ContestStar, _

_Are you going to Retar or not? Jirachi'sWish just mailed me saying that BeautiflyGirl is going too. If you are, can I ask you something later if we all meet up? I am kind of desperate for advice. ;;_

_-Raiku-kun_

After sending it, he blew a long breath out and looked at the pokemon walking next to him. The pokemon, a Mawile, glanced at him.

"Maw, Mawile!" It said in an annoyed voice.

The boy shook his head at the Mawile. "I don't think I should tell her yet."

The pokemon crossed his arms and gave him a glare that would be good enough for a Scary Look attack.

"Mawile. Wil, Mawile Maw." It explained, making gestures of two people with its hands.

"Kaylis, just get off of the topic, okay?" The boy said, stopping as the pokemon still walked on slowly.

Kaylis, the Mawile, just muttered its name again under its breath, which would have been translated to:

"Silly humans and their clueless-ness to emotions…"

She, the Mawile, then motioned for her trainer to start walking again. The boy nodded and started walking again through the dense woods.


	3. Ashley, the new OC!

Note: Sorry if I used Pokegear and Pokenav in the same story. It's the Pokegear that has the new chat system. In addition, I got a reply about Raiku-kun. He, Jirachi'sWish, any Gym Leader, or a random person you have never heard of is an OC. I only own them, sadly. Thanks for replying people! I'll try to type up the next chapter as soon as I can, seeing that my busy schedule is starting to open up more.

Remember: _This means it's a message._

This means they're talking in a chat room

**(This is an author's note from me D)**

* * *

It was early the next morning on the road to Odale Town as May made her way to meet Jirachi'sWish. She turned on her Pokegear again and messaged them.

_Jirachi'sWish,_

_I am almost at Odale Town. Do you want to meet in front of the Pokemon Center? I'm the girl with the red bandana on my head. See ya soon!_

_BeautiflyGirl_

She sent it and looked at the other two names on her chat list. It showed that both Raiku-kun and ContestStar were chatting at the moment. May sent a request to join in. Soon the screen jumped to the chatroom.

**BeautiflyGirl **has joined the conversation.

**BeautiflyGirl:** What's up?

**ContestStar:** Nothing really. Raiku-kun here was asking me about something I can't really help on.

**Raiku-kun:** I am hopeless, aren't I? (

**BeautiflyGirl:** About what?

**Raiku-kun:** There is this girl…

**ContestStar:** He likes his best friend but does not want to admit it to her. He is afraid that she will laugh in his face, reject him, and or make it so awkward between them that they will not talk anymore.

**Raiku-kun:** Repeating that makes me feel even worse…

**BeautiflyGirl:** Don't worry about it, Raiku-kun. If she is your best friend, then she won't laugh in your face about it. Plus, who knows? She might even like you back as well.

**Raiku-kun:** But what if she doesn't?

**BeautiflyGirl:** But what if she does and she is wondering the same thing about you?

**Raiku-kun:** I never really thought of it that way…I will try to tell her.

**ContestStar:** Does she live in Retar? Maybe you can bring her to the Twilight Wish Festival. You can tell her at the Masquerade.

**BeautiflyGirl:** That sounds so romantic! It's perfect.

**Raiku-kun:** She's going back to Retar to Astri Town in time for the festival, so maybe this will work out…Thanks you two! I'm getting close to Retar right now, so I'm going to log off. Talk to you later!

**Raiku-kun** has logged out of the conversation.

May suddenly walked into a tree and fell over out of surprise.

"Ouch…better watch where I'm going…" She said to herself and got back up on her feet.

Looking ahead, she saw Odale Town only half a mile away from where she was standing. May decided to wrap this up.

BeautiflyGirl: I gotta go too. See you at Astri Town, ContestStar! )

BeautiflyGirl has logged out of the conversation.

Turning off and putting away her Pokegear, May ran ahead to Odale town, excited to meet Jirachi'sWish.

(Woo, another scene change!)

A girl with long brown hair and bangs with teal eyes and a black bandana on her head **(It's the style that those Pokebreeders in the Ruby/Sapphire version wear, not May's bandana stile that covers her head.)** typed up a message and sent it on her Pokegear. She got up from her seat under a tree, put on a black, short-sleeved jacket over her sleeveless red shirt, and walked to the Pokemon Center. The girl looked at her tiny pokemon companion as she walked.

"You excited too, Pichuku?" She asked.

The little electric mouse, a Pichu, nodded. "Pi, Pichu!"

The girl smiled. "Well, come on! BeautiflyGirl is going to be here any moment now. Let's hurry up!"

Picking up Pichuku, the girl put him on her head and started jogging to the Odale Town Pokemon Center. She reached the front door and took out her now vibrating Pokegear. Looking at the screen, a new message said:

_Jirachi'sWish-_

_Look up ahead. You're the one with the Pichu on your head, right?_

The girl looked at the person walking towards her surprised. She typed:

_Wow, didn't expect you to be one of the famous coordinators…_

(Perspective change! I like doing this in case you haven't noticed.)

May watched the teenage girl in front of the Pokemon Center click speedily as she typed on her Pokegear. When she stood in front of the girl, she seemed to be about 17 or so. The black bandana-headed girl smiled.

"I'm Ashley, or as you know, Jirachi'sWish." She said, sticking out a hand to shake. Her Pichu tapped her head and the girl laughed. "And this is Pichuku, my Pichu."

May smiled back warmly and took Ashley's hand to shake it. "You already know me as BeutiflyGirl or May."

The two girls began talking about random things as they walked inside the Pokemon Center, immediately becoming friends as the more they talked.


	4. Welcome to Astri Town!

I am so sorry that I did not update soon. I've been busy with school and such, and now I am really sick. Yet I managed to get this chapter done. So, here you go and I'll try to type up a new chapter as soon as my brain starts working and I'm not sneezing every few seconds. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible.

Soon it became the day that Ashley was leaving to Retar for Astri Town. May had been staying at the Pokemon Center with her for then. She started to wonder how Ashley was going to get there. 'Surely not walking…it would take a few days to make it up to Retar from here.' May thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face. The hand moved back to rest on the owner's waist, which was Ashley's. Apparently, she was saying something.

"May, were you listening?" She asked, adjusting her bandana.

May shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't. Can you repeat that?" She said, making a face similar to an anime sweat drop expression.

Ashley blew out a small breath. "I was asking; do you need a ride to Retar? I'm going to fly in by my Altaria."

"An Altaria?" May asked, a little surprised. "Sure, I was going to walk but I would appreciate it, thanks." She smiled.

Ashley got up from her sitting position from her spot under a tree and took out a pokeball. Smirking, she looked up at the sky then tossed up the device while saying, "Go, Areliah!" (Pronounced Ar-el-lie-ah)

The red light from the ball released the large, blue flying pokemon and it circled the skies a few times before landing. Ashley petted its head and jumped on, motioning for May to get on too.

"Let's go back home, Liah." Ashley called as the Altaria took flight.

**(Meh, sorry if that part seems really badly written. My mind was stuck.)**

The ride to Retar was very quiet after the first half hour. May stared at the sky boredly, watching a few Swablu fly by overhead. She looked around and saw Ashley was looking at a picture in her hand and was blushing slightly. Her Pichu was sleeping beside her. May cocked her head slightly, trying to see it.

"What'cha looking at?"

Whatever world in her mind that Ashley was in, she snapped out of. She jumped slightly and shoved the picture in her pocket.

"Nothing, it's nothing…really." Ashley replied, putting on a forced smile. It fell the second after and Ashley sighed, hugging her knees to her chest.

May shook her head. "Really doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on, what is it?"

Ashley looked to the side at the clouds half spaced out. "Have you ever felt feelings for a close friend, but you're not sure how to tell them or if they don't feel the same way?"

May remembered Raiku-kun asked the exact same question. She focused on it and wondered about it. "I don't really know…but I think you should tell him and get the pressure off yourself. Maybe he likes you the same way too and just thinks you might not like him."

Ashley looked back at May. "You really think so? It sort of seems like it because yesterday he called me and asked him to meet me at the Masquerade in Astri Town...

Something else popped up in May's head…the conversation she had the other day with Raiku-kun and ContestStar…

**ContestStar:** Does she live in Retar? Maybe you can bring her to the Twilight Wish Festival. You can tell her at the Masquerade.

**Raiku-kun:** She's going back to Retar to Astri Town in time for the festival, so maybe this will work out…

She shook it out of her head as a mere coincidence, snapping out of her thoughts.

Ashley looked ahead and smiled. "Look!"

May followed her gaze and saw a large area of land and forests, disappearing into the horizon. A small town was their target, which from their height; you could see a tall statue of two people and a Jirachi on one person's shoulder. The buildings and streets were colorful with decorations all over. May people were watching and a few young children were pointing at the flying pokemon. Areliah gave a happy cry as they got closer to one house.

They soon landed, and the two girls walked near the center of the town with Ashley's Pichu following them closely. May looked around at the buildings and parks, where many people were still setting up for the festival. Ashley looked over at May, still grinning.

"Welcome to my hometown, Astri Town!"


	5. This Seems Like I'm Stalling

I don't think I mentioned this, but this takes place when May and Drew are 14, at least 4 years after the cartoon. Anyways, I got better! Still having a bit of coughing fits, but I stopped sneezing. Now I hope this turns out good…

* * *

The two girls ran towards the center of the town, looking at the sights and stores. They peaked in some dress stores for something to wear to the Masquerade, but the first few didn't have anything good enough or were too expensive. After a long search, they came out empty handed.

"Whew, that was a long way to walk!" May sat down exhausted onto a bench nearby a fountain. "Whew knew there could be so many stores in one town?"

Ashley sat down equally tired with her Pichu in her lap on the same bench. "Man, there's not many stores left to look…" She stared at the fountain for a while, remembering the same spot 6 years ago.

(Flashieback!)

_Two young kids stood in front of the fountain at sunset. One, a girl with brown hair and teal eyes was holding out a pokeball to the other child, a boy with black hair and aqua blue eyes was holding out a small, yellow and black pokemon egg. Both seemed around 11.They traded the items they were holding and the boy sent out the pokemon in the ball. _

"_Mawile!" cried the yellow and tan pokemon, a Mawile._

_The boy smiled. He looked at the girl with a 'How-did-you-know?' look. The girl smiled. _

"_I caught her myself. Her name is Kaylis. I figured with all your ranting about getting one, I'd get one for you."_

_The girl then inspected the egg curiously in her arms. The small black markings could have meant one thing. She gasped and looked at the boy._

"_Did you really get me one?" She questioned. The boy nodded. She gave a bright grin. "Thank you! I've always wanted a little Pichu!" The girl squealed._

_Looking at the statue near the fountain, the girl sighed and a small frown appeared on her face. She looked back at the boy in front of her. "Do you really have to go to Kanto?"_

_The boy nodded. "I've already trained in Hoenn. Kanto is the next best place to start out. This is what my father wanted me to do."_

_Another sigh escaped the girl's lips. "I guess it's for the best. I'm going to try and become a coordinator." A small smile reappeared._

_The boy held out a hand. "Promise that the next time we meet, it will be here. Promise that we'll both work hard to become the best."_

_The girl carefully shifted the egg to one arm, took the boys hand with the other and firmly shook it._

"_Promise!"_

Ashley snapped back to reality a second later, realizing something. Smiling, she put Pichuku on her head. "I just remembered a perfect place to go to!" Her grin grew as she grabbed May's wrist, stood up, and dashed off to a separate set of stores with fewer people. Meanwhile, a pair of green eyes followed the two girl's movements. The person grinned and walked off to a more crowded bunch of stores for formal attire.

**(Muahaha. Another perspective change!)**

Ducking into an alleyway nearby, the all-familiar green haired coordinator, Drew, took out his Pokegear and opened up the chat room program.

**ContestStar** has opened the conversation.

**ContestStar:** You there?

**Raiku-kun:** Yeah. Its three days until the festival. I just saw my friend run off with a girl with a red bandana on her head.

**ContestStar:** Did the girl with her have brown hair and wore a red shirt?

**Raiku-kun:** Yeah. Why?

**ContestStar:** That is beside the point. So are you going to tell her?

**Raiku-kun:** Well…

**ContestStar:** You still scared?

**Raiku-kun:** You tell someone who is the only person close to you how you really feel about them then!

**ContestStar:** Already going to.

**Raiku-kun:** …Darn. Can't think of a good comeback.

**Raiku-kun: **I'm going to tell, it's just I want her to be alone when I do.

**ContestStar:** Don't worry about it. I get how you feel.

**Raiku-kun**: Speaking of the festival, I still gotta get my stuff. I'll talk later.

**Raiku-kun **has logged out of the conversation.

**ContestStar** has signed out and closed the conversation.

Drew shut off his Pokegear and then looked around at the store. It was another formal clothing outlet. Looking at the section of masks put up for the Masquerade, he found a white one in a sort of curved shape, the same as a Roserade.

Picking it up and paying for it, he headed for the nearest five star hotel. He was done for the day.

**(Now, back to the two contesters…)**

"I can't believe I didn't remember this place!" Ashley said as she was still dragging May into a small store, hidden by the more successful outlets.

"Where are we going? And can I please have my arm back before my wrist snaps?" May asked, getting annoyed from being dragged around.

The two stopped in the middle of a store, where many other people were looking through the dresses and other clothing. A bored looking adult was sitting at the register. He did a double take at the two's entrance.

"Ashley? Is that you?" He asked in an uncertain tone, leaning one arm on the counter.

"It's been a long 6 years, Seth. Still keeping Riah's store going, huh?" Ashley said, looking around the store.

The boy, whom May was guessing named Seth, ran his fingers through his pale black hair. "Mmhmm. Who knew one so crazy was also sane enough to be able to open this place?"

Ashley was going to continue the conversation, but a purple-haired girl who looked similar to Seth walked up to him from the back of the store holding a cordless phone. The girl, who seemed only five, held it up to him.

"Daddy, Mom wants to talk to you."

Ashley and May looked at the girl, and then to Seth, who nervously laughed and then took the phone.

"I'll…be right back."

He took the small girl by the hand and walked to the back of the store into a room.

May turned to Ashley to ask a question, her mouth a little open.

Ashley shook her head.

"I don't really know what happened while I was gone here. Seth was a friend of my father and I became friends with him when I met him. I'm guessing he got married to his girlfriend…"

She smirked at that and then looked at the racks of clothing.

"Let's go find something. This place has the best stuff around here."

With that, Ashley ran to a display of blue dresses. May just shrugged and went to look at the red ones nearby.

* * *

Sorry if this is starting to focus on my characters only. This just popped into my head. I'll try to start on the next part soon. Review please! They help me put the next part up sooner.

Astri


	6. Meet the People

I am so sorry that this took so long! I was so busy and I almost lost this file when I accidentally kicked the computer plug. ;; I have a bunch of tests right now so I don't have much time. Anyways, here you go! The 6th part. If it seems kinda weird at the end, I was listening to the song Kiss the Girl chipmunked (Meaning the song was doubled or more in it's speed, making the oice all squeaky and like a chipmunk) So, if it seems kinda strange near the end, blame it on my music I listen to. XD

* * *

It is amazing what a few people and a bunch of decorations can do to a town in two nights. Lights and flowers of all sorts decorated the town square. Many stands and venders were filled with assortments of gifts, bouquets, and more. There was a large stage set up in front of the towering statue where musicians were setting up. A few Swablu sat on the roofs of the buildings to watch the sight. To top it off, the large fountain now held about a dozen swimming Luvdisc.

Many masked couples were going around dancing, talking, or having fun. A girl with curled brown hair and was dressed in a floor-length, sky blue, strapless dress was trying to pull another girl from behind a food vender. The girl in the blue dress wore a yellow mask similar to a Jirachi's head. Wish tag earrings finished the look.

"Come on, May! You look fine! Let's go!" She said in-between tugs.

A Pichu sat on the girl's shoulder, in a black coat and a tiny, cute, black mask himself. The last tug got her to come out, but sent the small mouse falling to the floor. The Pichu, named Pichuku, landed on his feet safely on the ground.

Ashley moved a few strands of wavy hair out of her face. "I don't see what there is to be nervous about."

May finally stepped out from behind the stand. Her hair was straighter, the top layer pulled into a bun with the rest down. She wore a red dress that bared her shoulders and was a few inches from floor length. The top was woven together with gold strings and the bottom had a sort of spiked design.

**(It looks better than I can describe. It looks like this picture I edited, except for the poofy thing around the waist, the link is on my profile.)**

May also wore a little bit of jewelry; just a gold necklace and earrings. Her mask, obviously, was in the shape and coloring of Beautifly wings.

She blew out a puff of air. "I know; I'm just nervous about seeing who ContestStar is."

Ashley picked up the little Pokemon on the floor and put him back on her shoulder. Grabbing May's wrist once again, she darted off to the area of the dance.

A vibrating noise made the two stop as May reached down to her sandal, where her Pokegear was securely clipped. She opened the message, and smiled a little.

_BeautiflyGirl-_

_Meet me behind the statue in the square at 11 o clock. I will be waiting._

_ContestStar_

Ashley read the message over May's shoulder and smirked. "So are you going to meet him?"

May almost jumped, not realizing that she stood behind her. Her focus turned back to the small screen, where the clock read 10:53. Another tune started playing and, with a small laugh, Ashley took out her own Pokegear from a pocket she created in her dress. She received a message from none other than…

_Ashley,_

_Remember our promise? Meet me in front of the fountain, as we did that day I left. I will meet you at the same spot in 10 minutes._

_Aiku_

It was May's turn to smirk now. Ashley glanced at her and frowned. "Quiet." She muttered, and then walked off.

"I didn't say anything…"

May followed her to the fountain, where the statue stood.

**(Scene change:P)**

Ashley ran over to the fountain and looked around. For a few minutes, she watched the little Luvdisc swim around the fountain. Her mind trailed back to the moment 6 years ago.

"Ashley?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ashley quickly turned around, looking into a pair of friendly, aqua blue eyes.

"Aiku?"

A smile answered her question. Ashley smiled too, one of her true smiles. She made a small girly squeal and hugged him. He returned the hug and they stood like that for a while.

Ashley finally let go soon after. "You should have told me that when you said a journey, it meant six whole years!"

Aiku chuckled. "And how was I supposed to know it would take that long to get through two regions?"

"Call me, stupid!" Ashley put on a fake frown and punched his arm.

Seeing that everything was going good, a Mawile walked to them from a food stand, still eating a bit of sponge cake. A Pichu was sitting on its head.

"Mwlef?" It said through a large mouthful, and then swallowed.

Ashley bent down and hugged the Pokemon. "Kaylis!"

Aiku picked up the small electric mouse and examined it. "So I see you didn't evolve it yet…have you been treating it good?"

Pichuku pouted and held up a small, almost transparent stone. Ashley laughed and the two sat down on the rim of the fountain and started to talk.

**(Change again!)**

May walked behind the statue and looked at the clock on her Pokegear. It read 10:59.

"I wonder who he will be…" She whispered to herself.

Footsteps behind May made her turn to look behind her. Her eyes widened a little as she saw who was coming towards her.

"BeautiflyGirl?"

His bright green hair and the matching emerald eyes, nobody could mistake that look anywhere, especially May. However, he did not show any signs of recognizing her yet…

"Drew? You're ContestStar?"


	7. The Masquerade

I've been so caught up in work and real life, so please forgive the really late update! Plus, I finished this and made it longer a while ago, but most of it got erased when I tried to save it! So I had to re-type it and try to make it as good as the original, which didn't really work as I have a bad memory. Anyways, enjoy!

"BeautiflyGirl?"

His bright green hair and the matching emerald eyes, nobody could mistake that look anywhere, especially May. However, he did not show any signs of recognizing her yet…

"Drew? You're ContestStar?"

Drew chuckled a little. "Yeah, my mask doesn't really help disguise me." He rubbed the back of his neck, and then smiled. "You already know who I am, what about you?"

May was about to open her mouth to say but an idea appeared in her head. With a smirk that would almost match Drew, she just replied,

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out."

"Alright then, BeautiflyGirl." He gave a small shrug, and then looked at the other side of the statue where everyone was dancing. Giving a bow, he held out his hand. "Then, may I have this dance?"

She pretended to think it over for a few seconds, and then took his hand as he led her back to the center of the square.

The small group of musicians ended one song as the pianist started to play accompanied with a violinist. The song began slow and softly, played with a sad expression. (I imagined the song True Light, the piano version, here for some reason.) Soon enough, everyone started dancing again.

Drew twirled May and they started to dance. May looked around and spotted Ashley dancing closely with a person, whom she guessed was her friend. Wearing a small smirk, she turned back to look into Drew's eyes.

Everything was at peace as the song slowly ended. The moment seemed perfect for anything. Everyone stopped dancing as the clock struck twelve.

Suddenly, a large and loud explosion in the distance scared everyone in the square. All the people started to scream and scatter everywhere as a team of five appeared with flying Pokemon, who began attacking everyone.

A girl dressed in a raspberry red matching the rest of the team's dark blue held out a pokeball.

"We're Team Macabre! Hand over all your valuables and Pokemon!"

With that, she threw the pokeball out to release a massive steel Pokemon, a Larion.

"Larion, use Magnitude!" she called.

"Larion!" It responded, stomping on the ground to create massive quakes in the ground. Everyone struggled to stay standing.

"Not so fast!" Aiku called, running forward with his Mawile. "Mawile, use Hyper Beam!"

However, the leader was thinking ahead. "Larion, Mirror Move!"

A yellow, transparent glow covered the trainer and itself. The large energy beam hit Larion and reflected back, knocking away Kaylis and Aiku.

"Aiku! Kaylis!" Ashley yelled, running to them after they didn't get up. Other trainers ran forward with their Pokemon to attack, but Mirror Move was still in affect and the other Pokemon were strong. Another member of the team threw out a pokeball, sending out a large Magneton.

"Let's go, Magneton!"

The magnet Pokemon fired off a Metal Sound attack, making everyone stop attacking. With its body, many things got attracted to Magneton; pokeballs, jewelry, all that stuff.

"We got what we want, let's go!" The leader yelled, calling back her Pokemon as the rest did.

Drew and May stepped forward, their pokeball still in their hand ready to attack. Aiku finally got up. "Hang on there…" He took out a black pokeball with a gold ring around the center. "Use Flamethrower, Fia!"

The Luxury Ball let out a Ninetales, standing gracefully as if it were performing at a contest. It let loose a large Fire Blast, which hit the running foes and sending them flying, dropping their loot.

The Ninetales' fur shone a pale gold as it stood to turn to Aiku. It walked over to him and made a noise of concern. Aiku just smiled. "I'm fine, Fia. Don't worry."

He returned the Pokemon and everyone soon came out from hiding that didn't have a Pokemon with them, which was surprisingly few. With the destroyed surroundings from the fight, people started going home.

Ashley helped Aiku stay up and returned Kaylis to her pokeball. She looked at May and Drew. "Sorry this didn't turn out well. Team Macabre is an amateur team, but they can get annoying. They're like Team Rocket, sort of." She shrugged. "I gotta go take care of this idiot here. Come back when you're done, okay?"

Ashley slowly walked towards her home, leading Aiku with her. May looked out to the fountain.

"Well, this didn't turn out exactly as planned." She muttered. Looking at the sky, she turned to the direction that Ashley walked away to and took a few steps away.

"I guess I should go then."

"Wait," Drew reached out and grabbed her wrist. May looked at him in surprise, and then moved back in front of him. "When is the next time I can see you again?"

"I don't really know…" May said, avoiding his gaze for a moment, and then looking back at him. "Next time that there's a time like this that we can meet, we will. I'll text you until then." She made a small smile at this.

Whether it was the quiet, the moonlight, or anything else, a seemingly invisible force seemed to pull the two together. May's eyes just closed when both realized what they were doing and pulled away quickly. A slight blush formed on both teen's faces.

Drew cleared his throat. "Well, I'll see you then, BeautiflyGirl."

He politely bowed and handed her a white rose. May took it, staring at the beautiful flower. She smiled again and said,

"I hope to see you soon too."

Drew nodded and walked off to another path. May stared after him for a few seconds before looking back to the rose, and then started to walk away back to Ashley's house, where she was staying. A few Swablu were watching and then flew off, disappearing into the clouds.

A/N: Hiya peoples! Wellll….in one of my reviews, I got a few questions. So here is the answers:

What is the story's plot?

Basically, May travels to Retar, a region of only contests. There are a few side-plots too.

Where is it taking place?

The region of contests, Retar. They are in Astri Town right now. There is eight more towns/cities/etc. I'll give you the next part; next they go to Kurayami Town.

3) When does it take place?

May is 10 in the show, right? She's 14 here. So that's 4 years ahead of time for you.

4) How old are those in the fic?

May and Drew are both 14, Ashley and Aiku are 17, and more will be introduced later.

5) What Pokemon does May own in this fanfic?

I can't remember all of them, so please let me know which ones there are missing. I know she has a Blaziken, Munchlax, Espeon, Squirtle, and Beautifly.


	8. Astri Town's Contest, Part 1!

Okay, so I was informed that May also owned a Skitty (Can't believe I forgot that one!) and a Bulbasaur. So, here's the 8th part! It's the longest chapter I've typed so far.

* * *

Something told May to get up, but the lazy person in her head disagreed. After all, she was having a great dream about a free noodle house. However, the mean force that was waking her made the world shake annoyingly.

"I'm up…I'm up…" She muttered, using the pillow to cover her head.

Wait, pillow? Since when did she get in a bed?

May forced her eyes open and glanced around Ashley's guest room while her eyes focused. Ashley stood next to the bed with an impatient look, now changed into her normal clothes and Pichuku on her shoulder again. May now realized she was still in her dress, but had taken off her mask and jewelry. The rose lay on the nightstand next to her.

"You were so out of it last night when you got here. It seemed like you were possessed or something." Ashley smiled at this. "So what happened with your mysterious friend? You didn't come right away."

Memories came back from last night, bringing a small smile to May's face. "We just talked for a little, that's all." She looked down at her dress again. "Now can you please get out for a little so I can change into something more comfortable?"

Ashley nodded and closed the doors as she walked out. May soon emerged from the room in her usual attire and walked to the living room, where Ashley was watching Aiku get up from a pullout couch. He had a few burn marks on him from the rebounded Hyper Beam last night, but he was still okay.

"- I get it, and I keep telling you, I'm fine!" he said with a strong voice.

"That's what you said when you got stung from bugging a hive of Beedrils!" Ashley argued back.

The two kept arguing on and on while May watched from afar. Putting two fingers in her mouth, May whistled loudly and the two snapped out of their fight.

"Eh, sorry, May." Ashley said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Aiku blinked for a few seconds. "Hey, isn't there a contest soon, like in two days or something?"

May remembered that from when she was still in Hoenn. "You're right! I gotta go train and think up a routine! I'll see you two later."

May waved and ran outside to a park where there were many trees blocked her view from the town.

Taking her pokeballs from her pack, she tossed them in the air.

"Let's take the stage, guys!"

All her Pokemon came out from the red light, ready for instructions. May looked at them all, then thought for a moment.

"Okay, Beautifly, you're going to be up for the first round." Beautifly nodded and flew forwards. "How about a Silver Wind with a String Shot, then put together with Gust?"

"Beauutiflyy!" It replied, turning to a clearer part of the ground.

"Let's go!" May pointed in the same direction. "Silver Wind and String Shot, then finish with Gust!"

The butterfly Pokemon fired off a cloud of silver dust and a string shot around it. Next, Beautifly hit it with a strong gust of wind, which sent it up and made shreds of the string and silver sparkles slowly fall to the ground.

May watched this happen. "Great job, Beautifly!" She hugged the bug Pokemon, and then looked at the rest of her Pokemon. "We have to think up a good strategy for battle then…so get ready for training, guys!"

All her Pokemon agreed and they began to work. Meanwhile, a figure walked away after watching.

It was a at least a half hour before the contest two days later. There were many coordinators there and May had already registered the day before. All that was left was to brush up on the techniques she was planning to use. Walking to a blocked off part of the field to where trees once again blocked off view from the contest hall, May threw her pokeball to the air.

"Take the stage, Beautifly!"

Her Pokemon spun around before steadying itself in mid air.

"Ready? Let's practice this again." May said, getting fired up. "First comes Silver Wind!"

Clouds of silver dust were blown into the wind. However, the wind became strong and blew the attack to another part of the trees, where a sound of surprise was heard.

May watched as out of the lockage of trees came Drew, shaking the glittery dust out of his hair.

"Humph. I would have expected that came from you with the lack of control of the attack." He said with a smirk. "I was wondering if you could even make it through this region."

May started to fume with anger. "For your information, the wind started blowing!" She motioned for Beautifly to follow her as she stomped away back to the contest hall. Drew just smiled before walking off too.

Pale red eyes watched the two. _"They both have internal conflicts with their emotions…their signs have changed…interesting…"_

"Welcome to Astri Town's contest hall! I'm your host, Kaya, and give a hand for our contestants!" A girl who looked about 16 that had orange hair and wore a pink tank top under a denim jacket left open and black shorts announced the opening of the contest.

At her words, the crowd exploded with excitement as all the coordinators came onto the stage. May looked out into the audience and spotted a Pichu sitting on someone's head that was calling loudly. She waved when she saw whom it belonged to; Ashley and Aiku were able to make it to the contest.

As the contestants exited the stage, Kaya put her hand up in the air. "Now, let's get started with this! Here's our first contestant, and I'm sure we all know him well, from La Rouse city, Drew!"

May watched as Drew walked calmly onto the stage, and as expected, there was a few loud girls screams. Flicking his hair, which made more join in the screeching, he threw his pokeball into the air.

"Flygon!" The dragon Pokemon called as it landed on the stage.

Kaya gasped. "And he sends out his Flygon! What does he have in store for us this time?"

"Use what we've been working on." He said with a smirk.

"Flygon." Flygon nodded and flew up while spinning, creating a wild sandstorm tornado. It then blew a large flamethrower at the towering storm, making it solidify into crystal. Flygon then landed next to Drew.

"Wow, an outstanding performance! Let's see what the judges say!"

"Excellent, simply excellent." The first judge said, smiling. She was an older woman with dark green, shoulder length hair and pale red eyes that seemed mysterious.

The second judge nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't expect less in this region." This judge was a man who seemed about 30 or so and had pale brown hair.

"It was very beautiful." The third judge, who was none other than Nurse Joy.

The three scores were displayed on their screens.

"And it's a prefect score! Astounding!"

(I'm skipping the rest 'cause I'm lazy to type. )

"Now, from Petalburg, Here's May!"

The crowd cheered as May walked onto the stage. Again, there were three voices calling that stood out. May ran to the center of the stage, throwing her pokeball into the air.

"Let's go, Beautifly!"

May's Pokemon flew around the air before staying still in midair.

"Use Silver Wind and String Shot!"

"Beauutiflyyy!" The Silver Wind and String Shot came out and May called out the next part quickly.

"Gust!"

This time, Beautifly spun around while using Gust, aiming it towards the sky. This created a glittering whirlwind before it drifted slowly to the ground.

The audience again exploded as May hugged Beautifly.

"And another excellent performance by May! What do the judges have to say about this?"

"Very uniquely made." The first one said. "Beautiful."

"Great teamwork by the two." The second judge nodded again.

Nurse Joy smiled. "An amazing combination."

The scores again appeared on the screen.

"And it's 28 out of 30! Give a hand for May and her Beautifly!"

May returned Beautifly and went back to where all the others were waiting as another coordinator came upstairs. She sat down on the bench and watched the next person's performance on the TV.

"So that's what you were doing."

May turned to see, who else, but Drew. He did the signature flip of his hair and smirked.

"Looks like you finally started to work on something besides eating a dish of noodles."

"Why you-!" May stood and was about to yell back but a rose was blocking her view. She took the flower from his hand and looked at it, confused.

"Don't take it wrong still; it's for Beautifly. It must have taken a long time to think up that routine. Especially for you."

May boiled with anger as Drew walked off again. The next coordinator started going to the stage as the last went off.

A few coordinators later, the last trainer, a girl and her Shedinja, finished with a score of 26. Kaya stood at the center of the stage with her mike

"Wasn't that an astounding first day? I know I had fun!" She gave a warm smile to the audience." We'll come back tomorrow for the battle rounds! In case you were wondering, here's our finalists!"

The large screen behind Kaya lit up with pictures of many the coordinators. Drew's picture was in the first row while May's in the second.

"Thanks for coming, folks!"


	9. Round 2!

Augh! Stupid writer's block and no inspiration. -- This took longer than last time, sorry. Extreme writer's block and testing. But if you can figure out what is with the two first coordinator's names, looks, and town, you get a cookie. XD And I didn't write much for the battles because I am not good at writing out a good battle at all. Sorry! Also, anyone know a way to get the song La Vie Boheme from RENT out of your head?

* * *

"Welcome back, to our second round of Astri Town's contest!" Kaya yelled with enthusiasm. "Are you ready?"

The crowd again cried with their excitement as the screen lit up again. Kaya stepped aside, gesturing to the screen. The coordinator's pictures showed up in a jumbled order, and lines were connecting them into pairs.

May watched with the other coordinators as the screen lit up. She was paired with whom she recognized as the coordinator with a Shedinja. Scanning the screen with her eyes, she spotted Drew's picture paired with a little boy she did not recognize.

"Let's get this on! Here's Hikru and Shinja from Seigami Town!"

A boy with dark blue hair and a hat and a girl with brown-purple hair walked up to the stage, each holding a pokeball in their hands.

"Totodile, let's go!"

"Come out, Cyndaquil."

The battle begun as the girl ordered her Totodile to use Scratch.

May watched the two as the battle commenced. There was a tough battle, but surprisingly at the end…

"Flame Wheel!"

"Cyndaquiiiiil!"

Fire surrounded Cyndaquil as it curled up into a ball. It started rolling slowly at first, then gained speed as it rammed into Totodile, who tried to protect itself. It failed to, which meant that Totodile fainted.

"And Hikru is the winner!"

**(Meh, skipping more of the battles…)**

"And here's May and Li-yen! May, as we know, came from the Hoenn region from Petalburg, and Li-yen is from here in Retar from Shourai village!"

May walked up to the stage with her pokeball ready in her hand. She saw her opponent ready at the other side of the stage. Li-yen was a girl that seemed to be 11 and had long, purple hair with dark green eyes that looked very familiar. Throwing her pokeball to the field, Li-yen called,

"Come out, Dinja!"

"Dinja!" The ghost Pokemon called as it floated around.

May looked at her pokeball and smiled. Tossing into the air, she also called out.

"Let's go, Espeon!"

Her Psychic Pokemon came out and gracefully landed on its feet.

Kaya commented on the match up, surprised. "And May pulls out her Espeon, which I'm surprised at! Psychic types are weak against Ghost types! This will be interesting!"

The timer started as the two Pokemon got ready. May started the first move.

**(I don't know her moves, so I'm going with the ones my Espeon knows)**

"Espeon, Tackle attack!"

"Espee!" It replied, charging forwards to Shedinja at full speed. Li-yen just watched and didn't call a command. Espeon hit the Pokemon at full force, but it didn't even flinch.

"What…?" May said, staring at the opposing Pokemon, equally as confused as her own Pokemon. Her bar started to loose a few points

"Shedinja is a Ghost type, remember? Normal attacks like Tackle do little to none damage." The girl said with a smile. Then she closed her eyes and called out.

"Dinja, use Shadow Ball!"

Orbs of dark energy formed in the air next to Shedinja. It called out as they began to fire at Espeon. May froze for a moment before thinking of a counterattack.

"Espeon, dodge it!"

"Espeon!" it replied, jumping from most of the orbs. She was able to dodge most of them, but was hit by a stray shot that she didn't see. Crying as it fell back from the attack, the bar on May's side of the screen again went slightly lower.

'_Normal has no effect and Psychic can be overpowered by Ghost. But - !'_

An idea appeared in May's head as she remembered something. Smiling, she pointed straight at Shedinja.

"Use Bite attack, Espeon!"

Espeon then charged again at the bug Pokemon, as Dinja's trainer looked panicked.

"Try to dodge!" Li-yen called, making a moving motion with her arms.

Her Pokemon froze from it's trainer's panic and moved too late as Espeon tackled it to the ground with a bite attack.

"Dinja!" Li-yen called as she knew what effect this attack had. Espeon backed off, seeing the Pokemon surprisingly fainted from the attack.

"Aaaand Li-yen's Shedinja is down for the count!" Kaya announced. "May is victorious!"

The crowd cheered as May waved to them and returned her Espeon after congratulating her. Li-yen did the same and walked up to May. Holding out a hand to her, she said, "Nice job, many of my opponents can't figure out how to beat Dinja. I have a feeling we'll run into each other again."

Finishing with a smirk, Li-yen walked off the stage as the screen cleared. May quickly ran off as well before the screen showed Drew and his opponent.

Kaya held a hand out to the stage. "Now let's welcome Drew and Erik to the stage!"

"Go, Vespiquen!" Erik called, tossing a Nest Ball high into the air. Erik was a kid who seemed to be very young, not even the required age to become a trainer. He has dark hair and blue eyes, and wears a faded blue and white cap.

"Vespiiii!" A tall bug Pokemon hovered above the ground. It had a royal-like appearance, its lower body fit like an elegant dress, the whole of the body striped in black and yellow.

"Wow! Vespiquen, a Pokemon that recently was discovered in the Sinnoh region, is an amazing Pokemon! Males are very abundant in the wild, but only females evolve to become queens of the hive!" Kaya announced, very enthusiastically.

Drew studied the Pokemon for a while, and then tossed out his own pokeball.

"Go, Roselia!"

Drew's most known Pokemon, a Roselia, landed onto the stage. "Rose!"

"Now, let's have the battle commence!" Kaya called as they got into battle positions.

"Vespiquen, Attack Order!" The young boy ordered, putting a fist in the air.

"Vespiqueeen!" The Pokemon called, flying forward at high speed, trying to tackle its opponent with it's body. **(No idea what it looks like…I don't have Diamond yet…--) **

"Use Magical Leaf, Roselia." Drew said, flicking his hair. Rainbow colored leaves shot out from the roses on Roselia's hands, floated down slowly, and then shot up straight ahead at Vespiquen. The attack hit head on and Vespiquen was knocked back to a standing position. Erik curled his hands into fists as his meter lost a few points.

"Defend Order!"

Vespiquen crossed its arms over its head as if it was bracing itself. A green glow covered the Pokemon for a few seconds before switching to an offence position.

"Roselia, Stun Spore!"

"Use Attack Order again, Vespiquen!"

Both attacks shot off at the same time; the Bug Pokemon speeding off again, dodging the gold-colored powder. Roselia tried to dodge, but Vespiquen hit right on target, sending the Grass type skidding backwards on the stage. Drew's meter went down as Roselia struggled to get up.

"Let's finish this with Solarbeam, Roselia!"

Erik flinched for a second before making a move. "Try to use Destiny Bond, Vespiquen!"

Both Pokemon began to charge, but as the sun was bright, Roselia finished first and released a large glowing blast of light energy at the opponent.

"Roseliaaaaa!"

Vespiquen tried to send its attack, and the blast took over Erik's side of the stage. When it cleared, both Erik and Vespiquen were on the floor, too tired to move.

Kaya jumped up into the air. "An astounding battle, don't you think? Give a hand to both our coordinators!"

As the crowd cheers, Erik returned Vespiquen and stood up, sighing. He stared at the nest ball in his hand.  
"You did great, Vespiquen. Looks like I still gotta learn a lot…"

"You'll learn over time."

Erik looked up to Drew, who was walking over with his Roselia.

"You Vespiquen is strong, I'll give you that. You have to have a variety of attack types to strengthen a Bug type so it will overcome their weakness."

Erik stared at his pokeball for a few more seconds and nodded. Looking at Drew now, he just said,

"If I was good, wait 'till you see my sister. You'll run into her for sure if you're taking the challenge here!"

He ran off the stage after that and Drew shortly followed.

**(More battles and blah. We all know the drill. I'll just skip to later, I don't want to overload on the OCs.)**

"Well, well. Today was fun, but now we have the last rounds! Get ready and here's our twist, like we do every time!" Kaya announced.

May watched from downstairs with all the other coordinators, where some seemed unfazed by this information and others surprised. She, of course is one of the many who didn't know about this.

"All your Pokemon worked very hard, and we've all seen the proof of that! But are the trainers just as prepared for anything? Our stage here is specially built for this month's event. Everyone knows about the different moves that Pokemon can effect the battling environment, so we've built that into our system! We even added more environments, so get ready for that! We're giving the coordinators a few hours to rest up, then we'll meet up again at 8! Be ready for then, folks!"

May sighed happily as she got up, stretching as she stood from her bench. Now that this part of the contest was done, everyone started to depart to their homes. She reached into her pack to get a candy bar she had put in earlier, but something sharp poked her gloved fingers. Carefully grasping the thin part of the object, she pulled a rose out from her pouch. Looking around, she saw a head of green disappearing into the crowd. Smiling, she waked back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Are you ready for the final rounds?"

The crowd cheered as Kaya waved to them, the coordinators lined up behind her. The sky was in the middle of afternoon and evening; oranges, pinks, reds and yellows mixed in the sky with dark blues and black.

"Let's see who we've got as our match ups!"

The screen lit up with the few faces of contestants left. May saw she was paired with Hikru. Drew was put with another trainer she saw perform earlier. Hikru glanced at May then walked off the stage with the rest of the trainers as the two trainers stayed. May walked off as well, wondering how this will turn out.


	10. Round 3 and Did He See?

Wow, it's 08 already, huh? And I haven't updated since…May, I believe? Wow, sorry for the extremely long wait people! ;; I just made the transition to High School, so please bear with me as I balance this with my life and work. XD The first half of this chapter was started back then around that time; the May vs Drew battle I just wrote today, as of Jan. 31. So, for the readers who are still there, enjoy! (By the way, can anyone guess what's with two of the oc coordinators or their town? I want to see if anyone can notice it.)

Cheering once again filled the air as the first two trainers went head to head. May watched closely as one trainer went on to win the battle. Soon it was Drew's turn.

"The battle will now commence with Drew and Zansa!"

The stage seemed to fill with light making it impossible to see. It soon faded, leaving a sunny beach setting.

A red-haired girl sent out an Ursaring as Drew called out his Roselia. The battle didn't take that long, but Drew's Pokemon managed to dodge a massive Hyper Beam attack and knocked out the last bit of energy its opponent had while the Ursaring had to recharge in the end.

May watched as the two walked off the stage and stood up. Hikaru got up and pushed past her as their names were announced.

"Now, let's get performing!"

The stage changed again to a clear blue lake, only large lily pads as ground for the trainers and Pokemon.

"Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Let's get them, Espeon!"

Both Pokemon landed on their respective pads and got in position.

"You go first; you'll need it." Hikaru said, crossing his arms and looking away, bored.

May huffed at this out got over the comment.

"Espeon, Confusion!"

"Smokescreen, Cyndaquil!"

May covered her mouth as she began to choke on the thick gas. Espeon stopped, equally confused as a splash sounded. Both tried to see in the dark smoke, May was fanning it away as best as she could.

"Aerial Ace, now!"

Another splash was heard and Espeon cried out from being hit. The smog cleared a few seconds later as Espeon stood up.

"Try Bite, Espeon!"

May looked at Cyndaquil, who was soaked in water and was breathing heavily. Hikaru had a scowl on his face.

Light filled the stage again as a desert took place of the waters with large towers of sand building where the trainers stood. A large pit of pouring sand lay in the middle.

"Come on, Flame Wheel, Cyndaquil!" He yelled with a harsh tone.

"Cyyyndaquil!" It cried, trying to ignite its back. Espeon was already running for the opposing side. It looked at its back in surprise as only a sizzling noise resulted. With its fur being too wet, obviously here was no fire. A few points went down for the failure.

It took too long for the fire Pokemon to heat up before Espeon tackled it with a Bite attack.

"Cynda!" Hikaru's side lost points as Espeon backed up, prepared to dodge any attack. Hikru's Pokemon struggled to get back up.

"Get up, Cyndaquil!" He yelled, pointing to Espeon. "Try again!"

This time, flames sprouted on the mouse-like Pokemon's back as it rolled up. Now speeding to attack, May prepared a strategy.

"Go, use Confusion!"

"Esp!"

A blue glow surrounded Cyndaquil as it unrolled, confused about its whereabouts in the arena. Espeon then let it go with a throw as Hikaru let out an aggravated sound.

"Try Quick Attack!"

"Use Attract, Espeon!"

Espeon had been knocked back by the speed of Cyndaquil's attack along with some points, but Attract had a very hard impact on both Cyndaquil and Hikaru's points, leaving the small Pokemon infatuated.

"Aaand, time!"

Kayla called out as the timer ran down to zero.

"May is the winner!"

Hikaru huffed and returned Cyndaquil to its pokeball and walked off stage with no words. May hugged Espeon and then returned it.

"Thanks for the great job. You did great out here, Espeon!"

May followed Hikaru's path to where the few coordinators remained. Hikaru walked off to a nearby hallway. May sat on a bench, and then soon heard a familiar voice, Shinja's voice. Curious, she listened from her distance.

"Take it. I don't want him." Hikaru's tone was still harsh, obviously from his defeat.

"Cyndaquil worked hard out there and did his best. How can you just say he's weak and not good enough?!" Shinja's voice replied; annoyance, concern, and anger mixed in.

"I'm trying to be the best, Shinja! I can't waste my time with small weaklings."

"That's the point on being a coordinator or trainer! You work hard with your Pokemon, you partners and friends, and you gain knowledge and trust with each other while you work! How can the 'easy way' with already tough Pokemon help you?" Shinja took a deep breath and paused.

"I'm not a wimp like you." Hikaru said before walking off.

"Stalking people, are we?"

May turned to see, who else, but Drew standing behind her. She huffed, but just walked toward the stage without a word. Drew followed.

The crowd cheered as the two coordinators stepped onto the stage; this time a soft meadow setting replaced the steel floor.

"And here's the final battle! May versus Drew!"

"Go, Espeon!"

"Roselia, let's go!"

May grinned as she thought of ways to win.

"Confusion Espeon!"

"Espeon!"

The psychic Pokemon stood still and the familiar blue glow surrounded Roselia. Drew, however, didn't seem all too alarmed.

"Go, Roselia! Use Petal Dance!"

A whirlwind of rose-colored petals unleashed itself onto the stage. As the attack reached Espeon, its concentration broke, causing it to drop Roselia. Both Pokemon took damage, Roselia from the fall and Espeon from the graceful attack.

Both Pokemon stood up to take offence as both point bars went down.

May stared at the Rose-like Pokemon, thinking.

_What can I do to take down a Pokemon like that…?_

"Espeon! Use Attract!" **(A/N: I have no idea what any of the Pokemon's genders are; I always assumed that Roselia was a girl for some reason.)**

"Oh, and Roselia has fallen in love! Wow, that's a problem there!" Kaya exclaimed with a laugh. Drew's points went down.

May smiled.

"Now use Tackle!"

The force of Espeon's attack knocked Roselia backwards as the stage changed once again; the once peaceful field was caught in a tornado of wind and sand. Both sides were blinded by the sandstorm as the stage settled to a bright desert scene.

Drew frowned at the scene he was given. Roselia's status and this stage didn't seem to help out so much.

"Roselia! Aromatherapy!"

As Roselia obeyed this attack, the soothing scent brought it back to its senses.

"Espeon! Confusion!"

"Use Magical Leaf!"

The rainbow colored petals hit Espeon as Roselia was thrown into the air. The attack made Espeon loose control and ended up throwing Roselia down with great force, yet Roselia was somewhat cushioned by the sand. Espeon had been knocked back by the attack and was stuck in a section of sand.

"Petal Dance now, Roselia!"

Espeon cried out as the whirlwind of petals made contact, each single petal stinging like a blade's tip. Drew only smirked as May's points went down. May stood frozen, her brain too numb to think of a counter.

"Finish this off with Magical Leaf!"

"Espeon! Try and use Confusion again!" May managed to say.

Espeon managed to open its eyes through the whirlwind as the shining leaves came closer. As some came in contact with its fur, Espeon's Confusion caught the rest of the colorful attack and sent the leaves right back at Roselia.

However, Espeon, who managed to stand up again, fell back down as the timer ran out.

"And Espeon is unable to battle! Drew is the winner! Well, wasn't that a close battle! Come on over and get your Astri Town Ribbon!"

May walked over to her Pokemon and hugged Espeon, kneeling on the stage.

"You did your best, I'm glad you tried."

Both looked over to where Drew and Roselia accepted the gold and silver ribbon. Drew made his way over to May and held out a hand. May smiled and accepted it, standing up as the stage returned to normal. They both stared at each other's eyes for a second, as if in a trance. Drew stared at May's eyes and felt something familiar. May suddenly looked away and took back her hand, face slightly red. May uttered a "Congratulations, Drew" and ran off.

Drew stood there, a bit confused at this action. More over, he couldn't help but think,

'_Why do I feel like I've seen her before…?'_


End file.
